Total drama Zombie Cap 1
by zicaneborgen
Summary: esta historia no es la clasica historia de zombies que encontaras de internet,tiene un poco de todo, accion, suspenso, drama, romance, todo centrado en un ataque zombie que ocurre en Canada.


**Total drama infectión**

**Capitulo #1. 2 semanas después:**

Maldito sol, porque rayos no tiene cortinas esta cabaña, ni siquiera Joseph ni su escandaloso reloj me puede despertar tan molesto, además porque después de 5 semanas del programa mas otras 2 en esta pocilga, no han hecho ver a Joseph que su tango, mejor conocida por los camaradas camarógrafos como la "perra bocona", Heather, fue una verdadera pérdida de tiempo salvarla de esta catástrofe, ni siquiera Chris, que llego a nuestro refugio un día después de la infección de la isla ,era tan importante como para salvar su vida de los contagiados que merodeaban afuera, el tipo está loco, ya no es el Chris ego centrista y despiadado que conocíamos, ahora era una mente enferma por la situación, y Heather es una tonta maligna que creo que todavía no comprende la gravedad de la situación.

Todavía no puedo creerlo a estas alturas de lo que paso. Ya casi terminando el desafío del episodio numero 23 de la isla del drama, a solo unas cuantas semanas de salir de ahí, paso algo muy extraño y escalofriante, a primera instancia pensamos yo y Joseph que se trataba de otra improvisación de los productores, de otra de sus grandes ideas para subir los ratings del programa, pero todo ese pensamiento acabo cuando esas cosas atacaron a los camarógrafos de Owen y Gwen y que después se abalanzaron hacia nosotros. Eran, personas, pero no cualquier tipo de personas, estaban casi a los huesos, ensangrentados por todas partes y con una determinación que los hacía correr por nosotros aunque se desmoronaran en mil pedazos, eran infectados, tal y como los pintaban en las películas, gente desbordando rabia y locura y con un bajo instinto que los volvía aterradores, su necesidad casi vital de comernos. Aquel que era mordido o tragaba la sangre de los infestados, sufría el destino de convertirse en ellos, Joseph y yo aprendimos eso a mala manera, cuando intentando salvar a nuestro compañero de trabajo, este se levanto repentinamente y nos vio, esa cara nunca la olvidare sus ojos parecían los de un perro con rabia y también se movía y gruñía como tal, estaba loco, poseído, por la mordida del otro el cual cayo rendido por la fractura completa de su pies el cual lo tenía arrastrando con un pedazo de piel unido a su espinilla.

Entonces fue cuando los dos, es más, los 6, incluyendo a Owen, Duncan, Gwen y Heather, supimos que eran tiempo de correr, porque no solo eran los dos camarógrafos los infectados, al parecer era el equipo de producción completo, o por lo menos parte de él, el que estaba infectado y corría hacia nosotros como una moto sin frenos.

Después de adentrarnos en el bosque para perderlos, Heather la cual estuvo siendo jalada de la mano por Joseph, y yo, nos habíamos separado de los demás, preguntándonos que pasaba y que era lo que debíamos hacer, pero yo en esencia pensaba mas en mi amor, K, la cual se había ido del campamento desde el episodio 9, el de la casería con las pistolas de paintball.

Finalmente, nos topamos con una cabaña abandonada de 2 pisos un poco mas adentrada en el bosque, muy cerca de la pendiente en la que saltaron los campistas en el primer desafío.

Ahí hemos estado viviendo los cuatro desde hace 2 largas semanas esperando a que llegue la ayuda del exterior. Heather, acaparadora como siempre, se quedo en el único cuarto que tiene cortinas y cama en el segundo piso, Chris se encerró en una especie de estudio en el mismo piso, dejándonos a Joseph y a mí en la planta baja, en el piso con solo un par de sabanas tan delgadas como una hoja de papel.

Eh pasado frio todas las malditas noches y estoy a punto de echar a Heather al primer contagiado que veamos, todavía después de 2 semanas no se lo toma en serio, sigue siendo la misma necia de siempre, y esto tampoco le esta agradando a Joseph, aunque él es más tranquilo en esta situación, aunque no me puedo explicar por qué.

Un sonido proveniente del lado de Joseph, interrumpió la meditación de Raken, ir el reloj que tanto odiaba que sonara – Joseph, ¡Joseph! – Grito – ¿eh? – le contesto todavía dormido – apaga esa pinche cosa, quiero dormir – está bien – le contesto Joseph mientras estiraba su mano e intentaba apagar su reloj – pero, ya hay que levantarnos, tengo que acabar de poner esas tablas en la ventana de la cocina para que si viene no puedan entrar – pero eso no los detendrá, te acuerdas de esas películas de zombis que veíamos – le comento Raken mientras veía que se alejaba hacia la salida – sí, pero hay que hacer el intento – pero es que tengo un chingo de hueva Joseph – pues si quieres quédate aquí, yo saldré a hacer eso – oyendo las palabras de Joseph, Raken sintió remordimiento de no querer ayudar a su amigo – eh, tú también descansa, se ve que lo necesitas – no Raken, gracias, siendo sincero esto me ayuda a pasar el tiempo y no volverme loco – le respondió Joseph ya con las herramientas en mano y saliendo de la casa.

Raken sabía que eso era cierto ya que una semana antes, Joseph había encontrado en el almacén de comida, una escopeta de corredera encasquillada con un par de cajas del tamaño de una tostadora con munición. La limpio, pulió y le quito la culata, con lo poco que tenían, hasta dejarla funcional otra vez, y ahora era la mejor opción de defensa para los cuatro sobrevivientes

Joseph estaba afuera de la cabaña poniendo una sobre otra, las tablas que había conseguido para tapar la única ventana de la planta baja, siempre en alerta de sus espalda para cuidarse de cualquier peligro, clavaba la madera con mucho cuidado para hacer el menos ruido posible, tan cuidadoso que casi no se escuchaba el martilleo, tanto en el exterior como en el interior.

Mientras terminaba, agarraba otra y empezaba a martillar otra vez, Joseph recordó ese día en la IIC, ese día en el dormitorio de Raken en el cual estaban reunidos él, Raken y K leyendo el folleto de equipo de trabajo de isla del drama, recordó que cuando lo dijo de leer Raken, K no estuvo de acuerdo desde un principio, ella sentía un mal presentimiento que Joseph y Raken no podían comprender, y que al final no quisieron y de todos modos fueron de camarógrafos de Isla del drama.

Al pensar esto, Joseph sentía como un hoyo que crecía en su estomago, se lo tragaba entero, de haberle hecho caso a K desde un principio, se hubieran evitado esta calamidad y ahora estarían juntos los tres.

Pero la realidad no era la misma, la realidad era de que estaban atrapados en una isla llena de infectados, con la comida y cordura contadas en días y con K perdida en cualquier lugar ya que él no se podía hacer la idea de que estaba muerta, o peor aún, infectada.

Joseph se sentía culpable de todo, culpable de estar en esa situación en la que esperaban una ayuda que tal vez no llegara, entonces, volvió a la realidad intentando apagar esos sentimientos de culpa y continuando su trabajo de martilleo.

De repente un olor lo interrumpió en su tarea, un olor de leña quemándose que casi le picaba la nariz y hacia que le lloraran los ojos, entonces volteo para arriba, y en el escenario de arboles altos y un cielo despejado vio una gran columna de humo saliendo de la chimenea de la cabaña, su piel se le escalofrió y de repente se volteo hacia el bosque para ver si no se acercaba algo peligroso. Durante su estadía ahí aprendió que los infectados eran como animales hambrientos, que un olor raro o fuerte los atraia en especial el olor a colonia o de perfume.

Tal vez no era perfume, pero era un olor fuerte, un olor que podía atraer a los infectados hasta acá, Joseph se pregunto que podía ocasionar ese olor, de donde provenía, por un momento pensó que se trataba de ayuda del exterior, pero luego recordó que había una caldera antigua en el almacén, que serbia para calentar el agua de la regadera del baño – ¡mierda! – exclamo enojado mientras corría hacia la entrada y averiguar qué pasaba.

Al entrar se oía unos gritos provenientes de arriba - ¡Heather, abre la maldita puerta! – Se oía en toda la casa - ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto a Raken sabiendo que era él quien gritaba – La estúpida de Heather que se ha encerrado para darse un baño sabiendo que esa tontería atraerá a los infectados – le contesto a Joseph con ira.

Joseph se volteo hacia la puerta del baño y al escuchar que el regaderazo comenzaba a caer al piso, golpeo la puerta y grito - ¡Heather, abre la puerta, ¿Qué crees que estas asiendo?! – Tomando una ducha, hace días que no tomo una – le respondió con su modo de niña intocable – ¡no hagas tonterías, el humo de la caldera atraerá a los zombis, y no pienso morir solo por tu insignificante capricho tuyo! – No me importa, estoy asquerosa – le respondió mientras que Joseph oía que se metía a la regadera – pero a mi si, y a Raken. ¡Abre la maldita puerta de una vez! – intenta impedirlo tonto – le respondió Heather retándolo – ok, tu lo pediste – exclamo Joseph.

Mientras Raken esperaba junto a que Joseph bajara al almacén y apagara la caldera, oyó un ruido muy peculiar que provenía del cuarto de Chris, el ruido sonaba con armonía y con tonos agudos, al acercar un poco más el oído y se dio cuenta que era un celular el que sonaba en el interior. Intento entrar y apagarlo, pero no pudo porque la puerta estaba atrancada con algo en el otro lado, por segunda vez y con más fuerza, intento abrir la puerta la cual empezó a crujir y abrirse dejando ver a Raken el cuarto que no se había abierto desde hace dos semanas.

Al entrar, se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba atorada por el mueble de la cama que tanto anhelaba Raken para dormir, pero fuera de ese deseo, un olor putrefacto lo distrajo, no pudo ver por dónde provenía ya que la luz no entraba en esa parte de la casa, todo estaba a obscuras, menos la luz que provenía de afuera en el momento en que se abrió la puerta.

Raken, enfoco su mirada y con la insuficiente luz que había vio un pequeño bulto que se movía en la esquina de la recamara, el cual tenía un celular en la mano. Raken se asusto por un momento prolongado, el olor asqueroso, la luz inexistente y el bulto de la esquina solo le hiso pensar una cosa.

¿Chris estaba infectado?, se pregunto en su mente mientras agarraba un palo de bate que había dejado en la pared. Su adrenalina crecía más y más, como un charco de agua en la lluvia, pero si hubiera estado infectado nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de una mordida o algo, no lo hubiéramos pasado por alto. La duda y la adrenalina le crecían y así lo hacia su fuerza al empuñar el bate y el coraje para darle un golpe mortal en la cabeza.

Ya estando en su posición y en una distancia correcta al bulto se volvió a hacer las preguntas que lo atormentaban, pero esta vez lo hiso con detenimiento y lógica, en su cabeza se revolvió el debate y al fin tuvo una respuesta de su consiente.

El día en que dejaron entrar a Chris, era nublado y frio y además la niebla se había apoderado de la isla, haciendo la vista casi imposible, Joseph y el estaban haciendo el inventario de las reservas que encontraban en el almacén, mientras Heather se había quedado dormida en la única cama de la cabaña. Cuando de repente, el monótono silencio del inmueble fue interrumpido por un golpe casi ensordecedor que se había originado de la puerta – ¿que fue eso? – Pregunto Joseph temiéndose lo peor – no hagas ruido, perderá el interés y se irá – le respondió Raken mientras los dos se encogían de hombros y esperaban a que el infectado se fuera, pero de pronto una voz familiar se oyó afuera gritando – ¡Ayúdenme, por favor! – ¡es Chris! – Dijo Joseph mientras corria hacia la puerta – no idiota, puede haber infectados haya afuera, es muy peligroso – lo detuvo Raken – ¡por favor, déjeme entrar, se que están ahí! – siguió gritando Chris a suplicas – Raken, tenemos que ayudarlo – dijo Joseph soltándose de su amigo para ir hacia la puerta – mierda - exclamo Raken siguiendo a su amigo con un bate en la mano.

Ya en frente de la puerta, oyendo los incesantes golpes de Chris, Joseph dudo por un momento y volteo a ver a su amigo con gesto de pregunta – abre la puerta Joseph, yo te cubro – le dijo Raken mientras se ponía en posición para dar un golpe.

Joseph puso su mano lentamente en la manija de la puerta y supo que si la abría del mismo modo, el peligro podía agudizarse, entonces, en un acto de frenesí, Joseph abrió la puerta a la velocidad de un parpadeo dándose cuenta que efectivamente era Chris el que estaba ahí – ¡entra, rápido! – le grito Raken jalando de sus desgarradas prendas mientras Joseph azotaba la puerta en sus espaldas.

Durante todo el tiempo transcurrido, Chris se comporto muy raro, casi psicótico, había perdido su apetito, su ego centrismo, su limpieza, para quedar solo como un humano casi esquelético y sin boca, no quería hablar de nada con nadie, ni siquiera con Heather o Raken, solo se quedaba sentado ahí siempre atento a su celular y con un semblante que delataba que ocultaba algo, una mordida, un rasguño, sangre infectada que le entro a los ojos o a la nariz, las posibilidades eran infinitas ya Raken se le estaba acabando el tiempo. La pregunta era lo mato ¿si o no?

La desesperación lo cubría y el momento decisivo había llegado, si lo mataba y no era un infectado, hubiera tenido una carga en su conciencia por el resto de su vida, si no lo mataba y era uno de ellos su vida ya estaba perdida, al igual que la de Joseph y Heather aunque la ultima no le importaba.

Entonces la escena ya estaba puesta, Raken, agarrando el bate con todo sus fuerzas en posición de golpe, el extraño bulto, siguiendo ahí sin que se percatara, solo faltaba la acción que marcaria el destino de uno de los, hasta que de repente, su gran concentración y miedo fueron interrumpidos por un azote en la puerta del baño – ¡Ah! ¡Quien apago el agua caliente, esto es inaceptable, me voy a mi cuarto! – se oyó la voz de Heather mientras daba el portazo entrando a su cuarto a cambiarse.

Raken quedo parapléjico, el ruido que había hecho Heather fue suficiente para que el bulto se diera la vuelta y viera con ojos depredadores a él. No pudo más la presión y la locura lo tenían atados a una sola acción así que con la posición y fuerzas que tenía, quiso dar un golpe mortal y certero en la cara que lo estaba viendo. Pero de pronto se detuvo casi a media acción, la luz había dejado ver la cara del bulto, el cual era nada menos que Chris.

Su cara tenía unos ojos perdidos y barba crecida, su cuerpo tenía posición encorvada y débil y su mano cargaba un celular.

Las dos caras se quedaron viendo por un pequeño momento, la de Raken tenía aspecto repulsivo, mientras que la de Chris tenia de alegría putrefacta – ¡Mira, Chef me hablo, si, lose, estamos todos a salvo, por fin saldremos de esta espantosa isla y volveré a ser el Chris de siempre! ¡Si! – grito y salto Chris, enseñando el celular a Raken casi al grado de ponérselo en su cara.

Después de ese acto de completa rareza, Chris paro de gritar y saltar para salir disparado de la habitación haciendo a un lado a Raken, a Joseph, después de que venía de apagar la caldera, y por último a la puerta la cual azoto y hacia afuera y corrió hacia el bosque en dirección en donde se encontraba el campamento Wawanakwa – ¿¡A dónde vas tarado!? – Le grito Raken el que había seguido a Chris hasta la puerta – ¡estoy salvado! ¡Si salvado! – era lo único que gritaba mientras se alejaba mas y mas de la vista de los dos amigos – dime. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – este pendejo, que según le hablo el Chef para decirle que estaba a salvo – pues será mejor que vallamos con él, tal vez ya llego la ayuda - le comento Joseph con aires de esperanza – ni te lo creas amigo, cuando Chris me pego su celular a la cara vi que estaba soñando porque estaba a punto de acabársele la batería a su celular, ese tipo está loco y lo último que necesitamos es otro idiota que cargar.

Joseph y Raken, mientras veían perderse a Chris en la maleza, oyeron un pequeño rechinido de madera en sus espaldas, dándose cuenta que era Heather bajando las escaleras para ver qué pasaba.

Bien, creo que ya era hora de deshacernos de ese lunático, total si él no muere en el camino, los infectados se encargaran de eso – comento Heather haciéndose a notar que había escuchado la discutir de los dos, hace un momento a tras, incluyendo el comentario de "otro idiota que cargar" – Ya esta lista la comida, estoy muriéndome de hambre – replico mientras se acomodaba su largo y todavía mojado cabello – bueno su majestad, la puerta de la cocina es muy grande, y veo que tiene dos manos muy sanas con las cuales se pueda preparar su comida – le contesto Raken con modo y tono de sátira, mientras se subía a tomar una siesta.

Heather viendo el mal modo de Raken, echo su mirada a Joseph el cual con un gesto de humildad le dijo – Raken tiene razón, si tu quieres prepararte algo de comer tienes toda la libertad de hacerlo, yo continuare colocando esas tablas – Joseph solo vio como ella se alejaba a la cocina y se perdía en ella. Joseph no podía creerlo, todo este tiempo lo único que pensaba de Heather era que es demasiado inútil como para hacer las cosas a su cuenta y que por ello había iniciado una alianza con Beth y Lindsay, para que mientras ella solo les daba falsas esperanzas, las otras hicieran el trabajo sucio, tenía tan clavado esto en la mente que ni siquiera se la podía imaginar estudiando para un examen o cocinando para sí misma.

Entonces en un acto de burla, corrió hacia arriba y le comento esto a su amigo Raken, quien estaba acostado en el colchón del cuarto de Heather – Raken, Raken, despierta, a que no adivinas que acabo de ver - ¿Qué? – He visto a Heather entrando a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer – ¿en serio? – Te lo juro – me cae que la inútil no sabe ni calentar unas tortillas – se empezó a reír Raken burlándose de lo que él y Joseph creían imposible.

Ya en la tarde noche de ese día, la cabaña estaba silenciosa y taciturna, ningún sonido provenía de ningún lugar, era un lugar que solo se estaba empezando a iluminar por las velas que encendía Joseph mientras el ocaso se volvía mas obscuro.

Raken estaba tan sumergido en su sueño en esa cama tan cómoda que ni el fin del mundo lo despertaría en ese momento, Joseph estaba en un rincón del comedor leyendo una vieja revista de casería, mientras olía como Heather comía un antojable espagueti con albóndigas que se le había antojado a ella.

Joseph estaba impresionado, como alguien como ella era posible de preparar algo así, inclusive hasta se le antojaba, pero no le pedía por cuestiones de su orgullo propio.

Mientras tanto Heather pensaba en otras cosas, sobre todo lo que le habían comentado Raken y Joseph sobre ella, que era otra carga que soportar en el camino, ella por su alta autoestima, no soportaba tal comentario, aunque al mismo tiempo crecía una duda en su mente ¿ era cierto lo que ellos decían de ella?

Las últimas dos semana le habían dado a pensar muchas cosas de las cuales antes no se daba cuenta, a ella no siempre le gustaba ser la oveja negra del rebaño, ser conocida como la "perra bocona" le disgustaba, aunque al principio lo ignoraba, recientemente no tenía el poder de hacerlo, más bien se sentaba a y se lo preguntaba miles de veces sin tener una repuesta.

Volviendo el tiempo a un par de semanas, Heather se acordó de esa tarde en la cual vio por primera vez a los zombis, de cómo su alto ego y aires de superioridad le impedía ver que lo que estaba pasando era verdad y no otro de los trucos de Chris para espantarlos. Fue ese pensamiento de superioridad el cual casi le cuesta su vida, si no hubiera sido por Joseph quien la jalo casi a contra voluntad para sacarla de ahí, aunque Raken le decía que la dejara a su suerte. Esto la tenía en duda de si misma. Casi como era antes de ser malvada y manipuladora en los tiempos en los que todavía no tenia popularidad y cintura curveada.

¿Por qué me salvaste? – pregunto arbitrariamente Heather a Joseph esperando tener una respuesta coherente. En tanto Joseph no se lo pudo esperar, no estaba preparado a que Heather le aventara una pregunta al aire como si nada, entonces, hiso lo que pudo para contenerse y tenerle una respuesta – Heather, mis padres me enseñaron que nunca puedes odiar tanto a una persona como para desearle la muerte, aunque siempre lo estés diciendo, la cuestión de que yo te salvara era de que no tengo el corazón como para dejarte ahí, ni siquiera Raken lo tiene – pues, creo que nunca te e dado las gracias por eso ¿verdad? –No eran necesarias, creo que hice lo correcto – se quedaron viendo uno a otro como si se estuvieran estudiando.

Joseph por un lado se preguntaba como Heather le daba gracias por salvarla, no se lo esperaba nunca de ella.

Heather estaba estudiando, como el no la odiaba tanto como todos los demás, era por lastima, por caballerosidad, las respuestas eran numerosas, pero ninguna era los suficientemente convincente como para dejar en paz.

- hay ya es tarde, y yo tengo sueño, no te tardes mucho, sino los infectados podrían encontrarnos – le dijo Joseph mientras este subía las escaleras y cerraba los ojos para el nuevo día de mañana.


End file.
